Finding Black
by Pokefan291
Summary: Heres A Little Fic I Am Writing Because I Love Pokemon. ChessShipping. BlackxWhite
1. Chapter 1

Heres a little story about Black and White that I am writing after watching the Pokemon Movie White.

* * *

><p>Black, White, Cheren and Bianca are camping out on a nice night. They are trying to become Pokemon masters and are resting for the night. All of them but a certain young trainer.<p>

Black sighed looking into the night sky. _I wonder when I should tell White that I like her. Ever since I saw her I have loved her. I am just too nervous to tell her._

He suddenly hears a movement in the bushes behind him and gets up to see who is there. He walks a bit and calls, "Who is there?" Black suddenly is hit very hard on the back of his head and falls unconscious.

Suddenly 2 team Plasma members walk out from their hiding and look down at the fallen trainer.

"N should be pleased with our work." a team Plasma member sounds to his partner.

"Yes, now lets get him back to him." The partner says and they drag Black off into the night.

In the morning, the first to wake is White, she looks around and sees Bianca and Cheren sleeping peacefully. She looks over to where there would be a sleeping Black but she sees no one.

"Black!" she exclaims waking Bianca and Cheren.

"Huh… White what's wrong?" Cheren asks wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Its Black he's gone!" She says worryingly.

"Maybe he went for a walk or something." Bianca says eyes still closed.

"Maybe… but he left his pokeballs behind." White says still worried.

All of them decide to make breakfast and then to start heading off to the road. They all let their Pokemon out of their pokeballs to let them stretch and play.

Brav, Musha, Tula, Goura and Tep look around to try and find Black. They start to look worried.

"Don't worry you guys. Black will be back soon." White explains to them.

They all smile and go to play with the rest of the Pokemon.

As they play around Bianca's Oshawott accidentally trips and falls on Gigi (White's Tepig). She gets startled and uses ember which hits Snivy. Soon all the Pokemon are fighting. As they fight, Tep tumbles beyond the bushes. He shakes his head and then notices a little black device. He picks it up and brings it to White. While along with Cheren and Bianca are trying to stop the Pokemon from fighting. Tep tries to get her attention.

"Not now Tep." White says trying to break up the fight.

Tep, now getting mad, launches his EMBER attack into the sky. Everyone stops fighting and look at Tep. White notices the black device that was in front of him. She picks it up and gasps.

"Guys! Its Black's pokedex!" she says with tears in her eyes. "What could have happened!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Black wakes up and finds himself in a small room. He sees a dark figure standing by the door.<p>

"Who are you?" Black exclaims getting to his feet.

"Well, well, look whose awake." He says with a smile.

"I said who are you!"

"Me? Why, I am the leader of team Plasma. N."

"What do you want with me!" He demands.

"Well it didn't have to be you. It could have been anyone of you."

"Then what do you want with us!"

"If I have one of you then I will lure all you here. You see I need all of you because I am going to force you to free all of your Pokemon."

"We'll never give you our Pokemon!"

"We will just see…now wont we?" N says as he stalks out of the room.

Black runs to open the door in an attempt to unlock but fails. He turns his back to the door knowing we could not get out. He looks around the dimly lit room. There are no windows and no way to escape.

Black sinks to the floor thinking, _Guys…please be careful._

* * *

><p>So heres chapter 1. Do you like it. Please look forward to new chapters. It wont be long maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. Please Review.<p>

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter! What could happen? I also would like to say that I revised and fixed chapter 1. In addition, thanks to the person who told me I should have revised it. I am really not good with details. I guess that is why I get low grades on essays… Well enjoy this chapter. Please keep telling me what I can do better on.

* * *

><p>White, Cheren and Bianca were trying to figure out what their next move could be. Although, they had no idea where Black even was.<p>

"Where could Black be?" White says worryingly.

"I don't know, but who would take him?" Cheren asked curiously.

They all suddenly get quiet, thinking about what could have happened to their lost friend. Until the silence is broken…

"Wait…doesn't he have his Xtransceiver?" Bianca asks.

"Bianca! You're a genius!" Cheren exclaims with his eyes wide.

"I am?" she says with a smile.

"Yes! You are! I'll contact him now!" White says excitingly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, where Black was being held, he starts to talk to himself.<p>

"What's going on…?" Black says, "It's starting to get really cold…and the air…it's starting to get thinner."

Black, in the little room, was finding it harder to breath. The airing inside the room was starting to get wear down. Even though Black had been in there for only about a half a day, the air is deteriorating fast.

"What does it do…?" Black says until the ringing of his Xtransceiver interrupts his thoughts.

"…Hello?" Black says weakly.

"Black? It's us White, Cheren and Bianca!" White says happy to see him, "Where are you and who took you?"

"Well I don't know where I am, but Team Plasma were the ones who took me…" Black replays.

"Team Plasma? But why?" White questions.

"N wanted one of us so that we can't stop their plans…They are planning to use me to lure you guys in and make you give up your Pokemon…"

"That N!" White says clenching her fists, "When I get a hold of him oh I'll…

She is interrupted up a sudden cough from Black.

"Black are you ok?" White asks.

"I don't know…it's starting to get hard to breathe in here and it's really cold…"

"Wait, Black, what are the walls made of?" Cheren interrupts.

Black looks at his friend with a confused look then weakly gets up, walks over to the wall, feels it, and confirms of what it is.

"It's made of metal."

"Hmmm I see…and you said it was cold right?" Cheren says skeptically.

Black nods.

"I think I might know where you are!" Cheren says.

"Really? Where?" Bianca says with hope.

"The Cold Storage located in Driftveil City!" Cheren happily says.

"Do you really think that's where I am?" Black says weakly.

"Yeah, there's not a doubt in my mind." Cheren says nodding his head.

"But it's going to take up to at least a day until we get there…" White says quietly.

"Then let's start going now!" Bianca says.

"Yeah!" White says, then turning back to Black, "Black we will be there as soon as possible! Just hang on!"

Black nods as his Xtransceiver powers off. He leans against the wall and slides down the wall and breaths out. His breath showing.

He closes his eyes thinking to himself _Guys please hurry, I don't know how long I can last…_

* * *

><p>How is this chapter? I hope it is good. Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Sorry its been late. I just haven't had inspiration for it, but seeing as how people want to see more, I'm going to do it, just for you guys!

* * *

><p>White, Cheren and Bianca have finally reached Driftveil City and they are now standing in front of the Cold Storage.<p>

"Alright guys lets do this," White says as they all enter the Cold Storage.

The three Pokemon trainers enter the cold storage to see the whole place is covered in ice. Even the ground was covered with a thin, slippery layer of ice.

"Alright, we have to find Black soon. He has been here for almost 2 days and these crates don't have a lot of air in them," Cheren says adjusting his glasses.

"Ok so lets start moving!" Bianca says bouncing around. She takes the first step but fails and slips due to the icy ground.

"Oh Bianca," White giggles as she and Cheren help her up.

They all start carefully walking on the icy ground until...

"Stop where you are!" A voice sounds.

The three look up to see its a Team Plasma grunt.

"You can not pass. One of you has to battle me if you want to pass." He says holding his pokeball with a sly grin.

The three look at each other then back at the Team Plasma grunt.

"What should we do?" Bianca stutters.

"I'll battle him!" a voice sounds from among the three. Eyes are directed to see that it is Cheren.

"Cheren, are you sure?" White asks nervously, as she fears for her friend.

"I've never been so sure in my life." Cheren closes his eyes as he brings out his pokeball, "Now you two go and save our friend." He throws his pokeball in the air and Snivy comes out, ready for battle.

Bianca and White look at their friend in thanks as they run past the grunt. They hear him through his pokeball, presenting a Woobat.

The two continue running around, maneuvering through a maze of boxes, opening everyone they came in contact with but no results. They are all empty. Soon they come to a path of which they have to take in order to head to a new path of crates.

"That's far enough, ladies." A lady's voice halts in a demeaning tone. It was a another Team Plasma Grunt.

"Not another one." White curses clenching her hand. They couldn't afford anymore distractions.

"To move forward, one of you is going to have to battle me." She challenges holding a pokeball.

"What do we do?" White questions.

"I'll do it." Bianca says in a strong tone.

"But, Bianca." White tries to stop, her face with a worried expression.

"Don't worry!" Bianca boosts throwing a pokeball in the air, calling out Oshawotte. "Go on, White! Black needs you!"

White looks at her friend with surprise and then smiles, she nods, "Thanks, Bianca, good luck!"

"Same to you." Bianca says before she turns to her opponent. "Now, for you."

"That's it, little girl." She grins as she throws her pokeball into the air calling out a Watchog.

The two prepare for battle as White runs away from the commotion. She runs through the Cold Storage, opening every crate that came along her way, but they were all empty. She takes out her Xtransceiver to see if Black is still ok.

"Black?" White calls.

"White…?" Black answers, he gives a slight smile, which seemed to be shaky.

"Are you ok?" Which asks as tears start to form at the sight of her injured friend.

"Listen, if I don't make it out of here…" Black starts in a faded tone.

"Don't talk like that! I will definitely get you out." White yells with frustration in her voice.

"Please, listen White, I lo…" Black begins before the screen goes blank.

"Black? Black?" White calls. Her eyes starts to fill with tears.

His Xtransceiver ran out of battery.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hope so. Please review to tell me watch you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finally, she reaches the end of the Cold Storage and finds that she has one crate left. It had a lock on the front, confirming it's the crate she has been looking for.<p>

"Black!" She cries as she runs toward it.

"Hold on there." A strong, yet soft voice halts.

"Not again!" White yells as she draws to a stop. "Whose there!"

From behind another crate a character, with long green hair and a hat, reveals himself.

"My name is N. I am the king of Team Plasma." He smiles, looking at White with a gentle gaze.

"Give back Black!" She yells, clenching her hands.

"You mean the boy?" N questions innocently, "How about a little trade off? You release your Pokemon from your horrid captivity and I will give you your friend."

"Never! Why would I release my dearest friends?" White exclaims. She loves her Pokemon and they love her.

"Don't you understand? Pokemon are being tortured and held against their will by humans. They need to be free and in the wild." he preaches.

"No! Pokemon need to be with people. We don't torturer them! People like you are the ones that are hurting them!" White yells from the bottom of her heart.

"You insolent trainer, Pokemon have blinded you. You are just like everyone else." N curses.

"That's it." White says as she takes out her pokeball and throws them into the air, calling out her Tepig. "Let's battle."

"Fine, we shall settle this your way." N says, accepting the challenge. He takes out a Pokemon and sends forth Typole.

"Gigi use Ember!" White commands as the attack goes toward Typole.

"Dodge!" N yells as his Pokemon does as commanded. "Use Water Gun!"

The water comes at Gigi as full speed. She had no time as she is hit with the spew of water.

"You should just surrender your Pokemon while you still have your pride." N says, as if to be laughing.

"Never! I could never give up my most treasured friend!" White says with tears choking her as she looks at Gigi. Gigi looks at her and smiles then releases some sparks to show she is ready to continue the battle. "Use Ember!"

Gigi launches a powerful Ember, which hits Typole directly, instantly knocking him out. Gigi jumps back to White's side, looking accomplished.

"Gigi, you did it!" White exclaims as the fiery pig Pokemon jump into her trainer's arms.

N looks at the happy trainer and Pokemon, only to sigh. "Well, I guess you win."

"That's it?" White questions looking at the green haired trainer with confusion.

"Yes, you have shown me you truly love your Pokemon, but this isn't the end." N says bringing his hat to cover his eyes. "Here's the key." He throws a small silver key her way. "Now if you want to save your friend you better hurry, this place is going to blow in about two minutes."

"What!" White exclaims as N makes his getaway. She turns to Gigi, "Alright Gigi, lets save Black!"

* * *

><p>Short chapter, I know. Next will be the last!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Last chapter! Thanks to all of you who have been keeping up with this. I know it's a bad story, content wise, but its my first Pokemon fic, so I was a bit nervous. So thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>WHITE POV<p>

I fumble with the key as I try to unlock the box. The clock was ticking and we had to get out of here fast.

After finally opening the door, I look around. It was dark but I was able to make out a figure in the back of the crate.

"Black!" I run up to him and turn him over. He was pale and hardly breathing. "Black! Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, Black finally started to move. He looked a little dazed when his eyes met mine.

"White? Hello." He smiles weakly at me.

"_Hello_ is not the time." I yell. "We have to get out of here!"

"Why? Is there a bomb or something?" He laughs a little.

"As a matter of fact yes! Now lets go!" I continue to yell. Black must have been in here to long, so I put his arm around my neck and I being him to his feet. We then start to half-run, half-walk out of there.

We soon saw Bianca and Cheren running toward us.

"White! Black!" They yell.

"Guys! We have to hurry, there's a bomb!" I yell to them.

Cheren helps by taking Black from me and putting the half conscious boy onto his back. Then we proceed to run.

…**3…**

We were able to see the light of the door.

…**2…**

We were almost there, just a few more feet.

…**1…**

We were finally out!

**BOOM!**

The explosion came and sent us flying forward.

I hazily look around me. I saw the Cold Storage was on fire, smoke eminating from the top. Cheren and Bianca looked at me with a smile and gave a thumbs up. I realize where I was and quickly change my view to the figure that was next to me.

"Black! Are you ok?" I ask as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me, giving a smile. "I am now."

I breath a sigh of relief. I couldn't help but put my arms around Black in an embrace.

"Thank goodness." I whisper, my voice shaken with the tears I was crying.

Black smiled as I felt him hand on my head. "Did you hear what was going to tell you? Over the Xtransceiver?

"No. Your Xtransceiver cut off before you finished." I sit back up, wiping my tears away. "What did you want to say?"

Black looked to the side for a moment as he sat across from me. He looked a little nervous, so I brought myself I little closer.

"Black?" I question which made him jump a little.

He then took a deep breath and then looked into my eyes.

"White, I said that." He paused for a moment to collect himself. "I love you."

I looked at him with my eyes wide. I felt my face burning up with a blush. My heart started to race as tears began to form.

"Black…" I start. Then I smile. I wrap him into an embrace as I continue. "I love you, too!"

He smiled as he returned the hug. Bianca and Cheren looked at us with a smile. Bianca wiped a stray tear from her eye as she watched up. Cheren was nodding with acceptance as he adjusted him glasses.

We finally has our friend back. Finally, he was safe and sound.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for everything, everyone!<strong>


End file.
